


Enticements

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can't quite make up his mind about the Atlantis mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enticements

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **notjustclosets** ficathon, round 2, in honor of the "merry" month of May. ;)

John dropped across the bed in the hotel room and flipped on the tv. He had been in Antarctica so long that cable seemed like a huge luxury to him, especially ESPN. But his thoughts kept turning towards the decision he still hadn't really made yet.

He only had a few more days to make up his mind about this mission. He went to Stargate Command today half-hoping he'd get some sort of inspiration one way or the other. The fact that there was something in Cheyenne Mountain that was even cooler than NORAD was still hard to get his head around. He didn't get to see the Stargate while it was active - the "kawoosh," everyone called it – and without that it was just this big stone circle that looked kind of weird sitting in a concrete bunker.

Today was mostly paperwork and meetings. All in all, not that much different from most of his other assignments except here, there was nothing to fly. That was definitely a strike in the negative column, no matter what O'Neill said about going through the Stargate itself.

If he at least knew there would be cool space ships on the other side, that would be something.

Sportscenter went in depth on the NBA playoffs and John tuned the tv out as he kicked off his sneakers. There'd been really only one moment in his day that stood out as unusual in his mind, and that was when he walked into the conference room and saw Dr. Weir for the first time since she'd left Antarctica. He'd been the one to fly her back to McMurdo a few weeks ago and during the trip she'd given him the hard sell (as opposed to her initial earnest but fervent soft sell which had been difficult enough to not yield to). He didn't realize until this afternoon that she hadn't known for sure he was going to turn up. Back in Antarctica, she had seemed perfectly confident he'd be there.

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw him, and he felt slightly embarrassed and weirdly proud at the smile on her face.

It was over in a second, that flash of exuberance. She shifted from a sweet smile to a grin and quipped, "Couldn't resist, huh?" Like she hadn't been the one who painted the picture of exploring other galaxies with all the enthusiasm of a modern day Marco Polo in order to get under his skin.

He'd done a little digging on her after their incredibly bizarre first meeting. She wasn't the person he would've expected the Pentagon to hand a job like this. Her background was more diplomacy and politics than intrepid explorer.

Though she certainly would be the prettiest commander he'd ever had.

John cursed under his breath when his dick twitched a little at that. Damn it, he wasn't going to do this already. He'd known this woman barely a month. Of course, he'd fantasized about plenty of women whose names he never even knew. But they weren't people he had to work with. Possibly for a long time, and under really uncertain conditions, because who the hell knew what would be waiting for them?

If he went, he tried to remind himself. Then he remembered that burst of warmth in her face, and how it felt having that directed at him. The eagerness, masked under the diplomat's persona, bubbling up unexpectedly.

He uncrossed his ankles and bent a knee up, trying to get comfortable.

Okay so he could be an adult about this and admit it: he found Weir attractive. He liked tall women, and he'd always liked brunettes (his ex-wife was testament to that). He hadn't thought about it too much in Antarctica, but then, the first time they'd met, she'd been wearing a heavy fleece jacket and he'd gotten his mind rather thoroughly blown – he cringed at the double entendre, even though he was alone in the hotel room – by being attacked by an alien missile and finding out about his freakish genes and the Stargate program and Atlantis all in the space of an hour.

Dr. Weir hadn't been wearing her big fleece jacket today, he recalled. Blue blouse, rolled up at the sleeves. Buttons down the front...

 _Shit_. His imagination was already picturing unbuttoning her shirt and getting a peek at her lingerie. One of his favorite things. And his dick was now at full attention.

John's eyes flickered open and towards the tv for a moment. Well, not like he was going anywhere tonight anyway. Maybe he could get this out of his system?

He unbuckled his belt and opened the fly of his jeans, carefully pushing them and his boxers out of the way. He snagged the tube of hand lotion out of his duffel bag. He was lying on the rumpled sheets of the bed, but the nice thing about hotel rooms was there was another bed he could use if he needed to.

He tried to keep his mind off Weir for a bit as his hand moved lazily. Really, he was just enjoying being able to jerk off at leisure without worrying about getting summoned to duty or being interrupted by someone. He was used to doing this fast and hurried because life on a military base didn't afford a lot of private time.

But his fantasies drifted back to her inevitably. Imagining undoing the buttons on her shirt one at a time, watching her breasts rise and fall as she breathed. He imagined some sort of black lace bra, nothing too showy or elaborate probably. Which wouldn't bother him in the slightest.

There were tiny freckles on her face. He'd seen that the first time they met. She had pale white skin and the freckles showed up in the light. John would've bet the skin visible just above her bra was the same way.

He couldn't quite picture her in his hotel room, so he flipped off the light next to the bed. A closet, maybe. Or some empty storage room somewhere. Someplace with enough light to see her as he slid the shirt off her shoulders and tugged the bra strap down.

He'd bet she liked being teased. She'd like it if he circled his thumbs over her nipples, nice and light. Arch her hips up as he toyed with her real slow, before he'd bend down and suckle. He could almost feel her generous breasts filling his hands and imagine licking across a hard nipple with his tongue.

Seeing those pretty green eyes go dark for him.

His hand sped up, twisting his wrist slightly to get a little more stimulation where he liked it. His balls were tight as he imagined divesting Weir – Elizabeth – of her shoes and pants and underwear. She had nice long legs, the kind you wanted to imagine wrapped around you.

In his mind, he pressed her back against the wall and urged her to do just that, wrap herself around him. His fingers tightened as he imagined sliding into her. She'd be all hot and wet from his teasing. He'd work himself all the way in until he was flush up against her body.

He wondered what kind of sound she would make when he kissed her.

Even though his body was aching and hard as a rock, he slowed down a little, because that's what he would do if he was in that room with her. Take her slow at first, find a good angle for them both. Fondle her breast or pinch her ass a little, goad her a bit more. He wanted her begging for him, right on the edge of coming.

He thought of that little flash of warmth he'd seen today, and imagined getting the rest. Not warmth but heat, _lust_ , rising to the surface of her carefully controlled exterior, as he fucked her into a wall.

He grunted as he thought about her tight body clamping around his cock when she came, moaning his name of course. His dick jerked in his hand and he came hard, making a mess of himself and the bed before he let go and gasped for breath for a minute. Damn, he hadn't felt anything that good in a while.

Deprivation, he told himself. Antarctica wasn't exactly a sociable place and he'd been on a dry spell long before he got sent there. That was all.

He managed to snag a few tissues and clean himself off before settling more comfortably and letting his eyes drift closed.

Hopefully tomorrow he'd still be able to look his new boss in the eye.


End file.
